yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Destruction Muses
Destruction Muses (絶滅 , Zetsumetsu Myūzu, lit. "Destruction Goddesses") are a group of six girls who have the powers of both God and Devil. They can travel through dimension. They are known as the "Terror of Dimensions" as they became powerful than the Demon Lords . Their only goal is to turn humanity in all dimensions into Voids. In a dimension, where Hibiki Tachibana and her friends were defeated and was on the process becoming Voids as the muses performing their songs. Even Shiroyasha them couldn't defeat them nor preventing the humanity in each dimension from transforming into Voids. Their voices and songs can transform humans into "Void" ( , Voido [Kyomyōma] , lit."Hollow Dark Demon") while playing their Beastia Instruments. "Void" can be purified and return to normal humans, when the high amount of phonic gain that produced by symphogear users. It is proven that each member can transform a mass amount number of humans into Voids by themselves. Each individuals are Attuneds as well, they can either use the Symphogear when needed. It was unnecessary, as they can uses Beastia to fight equally with Symphogear Users. However, if they perform individually, they cannot turn the symphogear users into Voids. Their gears minimized the dark energies generated by the muses' performance but it is shown that it is enough to make them painfully. It was revealed by Koori, all of them once lost their voices because the destruction upon their dimension. As Koori and others are the only ones to survive, they vowed to take back what's belong to them including their lost voices. Their voices can be return as they turning many humans into Voids, and uses the dark energies produced by those corrupted hearts or they can collecting Phonic Gain to recover their voices. Koori was the first one to recover her voice, so she takes on the mission of turning humans into Voids or either collecting Phonic Gain for her teammates. In the first chapter, it was shown that once they all recovered their voices, their powers can dominate the whole planet or even a dimension with just one song/performance. It was also revealed that they are actually children of a god that once glorious, Zeu el Elemeniase who was their father and Aileen la Tume, a half human and half demon who was the queen of their dimension. Beastia Instruments The Beastia Instruments ( 楽器) or abbreviated as "Beastia". They used Beastia Instruments in fights, then were revealed to be are living Complete relics that can transforming into Mythical Beasts. Koori has displays that a Beastia is enough to make a person painfully by playing the relic even without singing. *Koori - Sapphire and Diamond Guitar, Dragon emblem and ff ''symbol. *Flare - Amethyst/Tanzanite Bass, Unicorn emblem and ''mp symbol. *Terra - Orange Tourmaline Guitar, Wolf emblem and f'' symbol. *Hikari - Topaz Bass, Tiger emblem and ''mf symbol. *Rain - Floating Emerald/Aquamarine Piano keys (made out lights only), Tortoise emblem and p'' symbol. *Anna - Garnet/Ruby Drum, Phoenix emblem and ''ff''f'' symbol. Members *Koori Ryuenji (Leader) - Vocalist + Guitarist * Flare Einhorn - Vocalist + Bassist * Terra Vilkas - Vocalist + Guitarist * Hikari Torazaki - Vocalist + Bassist * Rain Dordoka - Vocalist + Pionist * Anna Fenice - Vocalist + Drummer Etymology The group's name derived from Muses. The Muses are the inspirational goddesses of literature, science, and the arts in Greek mythology. They were considered the source of the knowledge embodied in the poetry, lyric songs, and myths that were related orally for centuries in these ancient cultures. They were later adopted by the Romans as a part of their pantheon. In current English usage, "muse" can refer in general to a person who inspires an artist, musician, or writer. Trivia * All members have names that represents their associated elements. ** Koori is an exception because she can use fire and ice. * All members have their instruments made out from lights which were actually phonic gain. ** Their instruments have a jewelry-a-like appearances except for Rain, who has a floating piano keys in air that is made out of light. * Each member has Dynamic Marking on their instruments, as well as their variation of loudness. ** Koori is ff, standing for fortissimo and meaning "very loud". As her status being the most needed vocalist and the two members who have the louddess voices. **Flare is mp, standing for mezzo-piano, meaning "half soft". As her voice is louder than Rain but lower than Terra. **Terra is f'' or forte, meaning "loud". **Hikari is ''mf, standing for mezzo-forte, meaning "half loud". As her voice is louder than Terra but lower than Koori. **Rain is p'' or piano, meaning "soft". Being the member who has the most softtess voice. **Anna is ''fff, standing for fortississimo and meaning "very very loud". She is the two members who have the louddess voices. * The names of their Beastias are derived from popular cultures. ** Koori's Beastia is Fafnir, a dragon from Old Norse Mythology. ** Flare's Beastia is Unicorn, a legendary animal in worldwide. ** Terra's Beastia is Fenrir, a wolf from Old Norse Mythology. ** Hikari's Beastia is Byakko, a white tiger from one of the symbols of China constellations. ** Rain's Beastia is Genbu, is black tortoise from one of the symbols of China Constellations. **Anna's Beastia is Phoenix, a legendary phoenix or also known as the immortal bird. * The beasts that Beastia Instruments transformed into are corresponded to the characters' names, emblems and attacks. ** Koori - Dragon ** Flare - Unicorn ** Terra - Wolf ** Hikari - Tiger ** Rain - Tortoise ** Anna - Phoenix Category:Antagonists Category:Terminology Category:Keywords Category:Plot Elements Category:Symphogear Series